Sueño a la media noche
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT 2 VERSIONES /LEMON 2DO CAP - Una misión y una cascada. Un chico y una chica. Un solo sentimiento. Pesimo Summary XD NaruHina Read or die! R&R Please
1. Sueño a la media noche

Konichiwa!!!

De regreso con otro FF NaruHina, ya ven, me proyecte con esta pareja… XD Espero que a todo les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo…

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**SUEÑO DE MEDIA NOCHE**_

Una joven de pelo azulado se encontraba al borde de una cascada. Estaba en una misión con su varios de sus amigos. Una misión bastante sencilla, solo había que cuidar a 100 señores feudales y sus familias. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, TenTen y por supuesto, su amado Naruto. Hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún contratiempo, incluso, la misión se terminaría mañana, después de 13 días de cuidado. Pero ella no se sentía nada bien. Estaba tan cerca del chico que tanto le gustaba, pero no podía mostrárselo aún.

-*suspiro* Naruto-kun…

-¿Dime?

La chica se había sorprendido bastante, ¿desde cuando Naruto se encontraba ahí? Volteo la mirada para verlo. El estaba bastante cerca, por lo los nervios ella resbalo cayendo.

-¡Hinata!-gritó el chico bastante preocupado

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y se lanzó al agua que estaba bastante fría a pesar del excelente tiempo. Al estar dentro de esta, logro observar la figura de la chica que al parecer había perdido la conciencia, rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló a la superficie, y la acostó en la tierra.

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

-Ha-hai… *Cof-cof*-tosía la chica para escupir el agua consumida

-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-N-no es tu culpa Naruto-kun…-exclamaba nerviosa la Hyuuga mientras se sentaba-Lo que pasa es que a veces suelo ser bastante torpe… Je, je, je, je…

-Está bien, confiare en ti… Hinata, puedo preguntar, ¿qué era lo que hacías aquí a la media noche?

-E-e-etto… Estaba pensando…

-¿Acerca de que? Digo, si se puede saber…

A Hinata le sorprendía bastante que Naruto estaba tan interesado en ella, nunca lo había visto así. Sabía que esa era la ocasión para decirle lo que sentía desde ya varios años, era la hora. Tragan saliva, le dijo a su compañero:

-Sobre nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?

-N-Naruto-kun… Yo siempre te he querido confesar algo… T-tú… Tú m-me gustas… Y desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Hinata, yo…

-No…-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos blancos sin precio aviso-No me digas… Se que a ti te gusta Sakura-chan… Es solo que…

El rubio detuvo sus palabras plantándole un beso en los labios, la tomo de los hombros para no dejarla escapar. Ella estaba sorprendida, trataba de zafarse, pero sus sentimientos la obligaban a quedarse ahí, a esperar la respuesta de Naruto.

-Naru…-trataba de hablar la chica, pero este se lo impedía con el beso

Ya no podía negarse a sí misma ese gran deseo. Necesitaba sentir aun más el calor de su amado, necesitaba estar a su lado para siempre… Hinata se quito primero la chamarra, se sentía mejor, después las sandalias y por último se desabrocho la blusa que llevaba, dejando ver su ropa interior.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba más, necesitaban aire, era necesario. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados. Se miraron entre sí con miradas de amor.

-Hinata, yo también te quiero…

-Naruto-kun…

El ojiazul se quitó la playera que llevaba para poder observar su ya tan bien formado cuerpo, se notaba que los entrenamientos habían dado resultado no solo en el aspecto ninja, sino también en el humano.

-Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¿Que te parece si nos damos chapuzón…-decía Naruto mientras se quitaba el pantalón-…solo tu y yo?

Ella estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa, pero tenía tantos deseos de seguir cerca de él que accedió fácilmente a la petición. Al igual que el rubio se quitó el pantalón y fue directo hacía el río que formaba la cascada.

-Está algo fría…

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estamos los dos juntos y solos…

-Claro… Eso es lo más importante…

-Te quiero Hinata…-le susurraba al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura-…Tanto, que podría decir que te amo…

-N-Naruto-kun… Yo también…

Se dieron un beso muy apasionado bastante largo. A pesar de estar en el agua, podían sentir el calor tan fuerte que emitían sus cuerpos. Ya no lo soportaban…

_**- - - A la mañana siguiente - - -**_

Todos se encontraban despiertos, excepto dos personas que no estaban en el campamento, lo cual desconcertaba a más de uno.

-Kiba, vamos a buscar Hinata-sama, no podemos permitir que le pase nada… Sakura, Lee, vayan ustedes en busca de Naruto.

-¡Hai!-dijo al mismo tiempo la pareja antes mencionada

-Shino y yo los esperaremos aquí junto con los señores feudales-exclamó una chica de descendencia china

-Esta bien TenTen. ¡Vamos Kiba!

-¡Hai!

No mucho tiempo después Kiba logro percibir ambos olores.

-Neji. Ya los detecte, están cerca de un río o algo parecido.

-Entendido, ¿por dónde?

-Espera, hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué?-pronunció muy preocupado por su prima

-Sus olores están mezclados.

Las palabras de Kiba lo habían dejado bastante confundido, ya hasta lo estaban haciendo pensar "cosas raras" (N:A/ Ya se han de imaginar que cosas raras, ¿no?). No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde había indicado Kiba.

-Veo, que no tardaron en llegar-aclamó la ojiverde

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí antes?

-A mi Hinata me dijo que vendría aquí para meditar un poco…

-…Y a mi Naruto me explico su plan para confesársele a Hinata….

-Si ya lo sabían… ¡¿Por que no me dijeron?!-gritó Neji-¡Por si no lo recuerdan yo soy el capitán de esta misión!

-Era un secreto…-dijo al unísono la nueva pareja que se despertaba por el escándalo

_**FIN**_

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Bueno, aquí ya está otro FF de NaruHina, bastante corto, pero muy lindo, espero les haya gustado, porque sino me decepcionare mucho… Este ha sido uno de los FF que menos me han costado, ya sea por sucesos ocurrido últimamente, ver tanto doujinshi, leer otros FF parecidos, la locura que se pega, etc, etc… XD Sea cual sea la razón o razones ustedes me entenderán, ¿no?

No olviden dejar sus review que siempre serán bien recibidos, sean malas o buenas críticas de mi FF, ¿OK? Pórtense mal y me invitan… XD Matta ne!!!


	2. VERSIÓN LEMON Sueño a la media noche

Konichiwa minna!!!

Bueno, como muchos lo pidieron, aquí traigo la versión con Lemon de este oneshot que a muchos gustó y a poco disgustó… Comenzamos de new!!! X3

_**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**_

_**SUEÑO DE MEDIA NOCHE**_

Una joven de pelo azulado se encontraba al borde de una cascada. Estaba en una misión con sus varios de sus amigos. Una misión bastante sencilla, solo había que cuidar a 100 señores feudales y sus familias. Sakura, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, TenTen y por supuesto, su amado Naruto. Hasta el momento no habían tenido ningún contratiempo, incluso, la misión se terminaría mañana, después de 13 días de cuidado. Pero ella no se sentía nada bien. Estaba tan cerca del chico que tanto le gustaba, pero no podía mostrárselo aún.

-*suspiro* Naruto-kun…

-¿Dime?

La chica se había sorprendido bastante, ¿desde cuándo Naruto se encontraba ahí? Volteo la mirada para verlo. El estaba bastante cerca, por lo los nervios ella resbalo cayendo.

-¡Hinata!-gritó el chico bastante preocupado

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo se quito la chaqueta, los zapatos y se lanzó al agua que estaba bastante fría a pesar del excelente tiempo. Al estar dentro de esta, logro observar la figura de la chica que al parecer había perdido la conciencia, rápidamente la tomó de la mano y la jaló a la superficie, y la acostó en la tierra.

-Hinata, ¿Estás bien?

-Ha-hai… *Cof-cof*-tosía la chica para escupir el agua consumida

-Perdón, no fue mi intención asustarte.

-N-no es tu culpa Naruto-kun…-exclamaba nerviosa la Hyuuga mientras se sentaba-Lo que pasa es que a veces suelo ser bastante torpe… Je, je, je, je…

-Está bien, confiaré en ti… Hinata, puedo preguntar, ¿qué era lo que hacías aquí a la media noche?

-E-e-etto… Estaba pensando…

-¿Acerca de qué? Digo, si se puede saber…

A Hinata le sorprendía bastante que Naruto estaba tan interesado en ella, nunca lo había visto así. Sabía que esa era la ocasión para decirle lo que sentía desde ya varios años, era la hora. Tragan saliva, le dijo a su compañero:

-Sobre nosotros…

-¿Nosotros?

-N-Naruto-kun… Yo siempre te he querido confesar algo… T-tú… Tú m-me gustas… Y desde hace mucho tiempo…

-Hinata, yo…

-No…-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos blancos sin previo aviso-No me digas… Sé que a ti te gusta Sakura-chan… Es solo que…

El rubio detuvo sus palabras plantándole un beso en los labios, la tomo de los hombros para no dejarla escapar. Ella estaba sorprendida, trataba de zafarse, pero sus sentimientos la obligaban a quedarse ahí, a esperar la respuesta de Naruto.

-Naru…-trataba de hablar la chica, pero este se lo impedía con el beso

Ya no podía negarse a sí misma ese gran deseo. Necesitaba sentir aun más el calor de su amado, necesitaba estar a su lado para siempre… Hinata se quito primero la chamarra, se sentía mejor, después las sandalias y por último se desabrocho la blusa que llevaba, dejando ver su ropa interior.

Ninguno de los dos soportaba más, necesitaban aire, era necesario. Ambos estaban completamente sonrojados. Se miraron entre sí con miradas de amor.

-Hinata, yo también te quiero…

-Naruto-kun…

El ojiazul se quitó la playera que llevaba para poder observar su ya tan bien formado cuerpo, se notaba que los entrenamientos habían dado resultado no solo en el aspecto ninja, sino también en el humano.

-Hinata…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos chapuzón…-decía Naruto mientras se quitaba el pantalón-…solo tú y yo?

Ella estaba tan sonrojada y nerviosa, pero tenía tantos deseos de seguir cerca de él que accedió fácilmente a la petición. Al igual que el rubio se quitó el pantalón y fue directo hacía el río que formaba la cascada.

-Está algo fría…

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estamos los dos juntos y solos…

-Claro… Eso es lo más importante…

-Te quiero Hinata…-le susurraba al oído mientras la tomaba por la cintura-…Tanto, que podría decir que te amo…

-N-Naruto-kun… Yo también…

Se dieron un beso muy apasionado, bastante largo. A pesar de estar en el agua, podían sentir el calor tan fuerte que emitían sus cuerpos. Ya no lo soportaban, necesitaban sentirse aún más cerca y por instinto, ambos sabían la manera.

-Mmmppphhh…

Oxígeno era lo que necesitaban para seguir con ese juego tan hermoso que les resultaba. Al separarse, Naruto pudo ver los ojos de la chica que amaba, reflejaban tantas cosas; amor, felicidad, nostalgia, lujuria. Igualmente ella pudo saber lo que pensaba y sentía el chico en esos momentos tan preciados para ambos. El fue el que comenzó todo, besando y mordiendo el cuello de la Hyuuga. Suspiros de placer era lo único que podía salir de su boca, cada vez más fuertes, ya que el rubio descendía momento a momento.

-Na-Na…-trató de decir la chica entrecortado, pero esta vez no era por sus nervios, sino por la gran excitación-Naru-ruto-kuuunnn…

Esa sensación creció aún más cuando el joven, sin previo aviso, bajó el brassier del seno derecho, para comenzar a besarlo y morderlo como el resto del cuerpo de la chica. El aroma de la piel de Hinata era tan embriagante, que Naruto no podía estar lejos de ella.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando a la orilla para poder disfrutar mejor del cuerpo del otro y evitar que por el descuido de alguno, sucediera lo que comenzó eso.

Hinata no se quiso quedar atrás y alejó al ojiazul de ella para darle un beso tan apasionado y delicado como el primero, cortándolo bruscamente para lamer y succionar cada parte del torso bien formado de él. Al Jinchuuriki le resultaba tan excitante que esa niña tan tierna, delicada y penosa se hubiera vuelto esa mujer tan sensual y salvaje, que no tardó demasiado en soltar varios suspiros por el placer proporcionado.

Hubo un momento en el que ella paró, haciendo que ambos se quedarán en silencio, uno sobre el otro. Naruto la vio muy extrañado y notó lo que preocupada a su amada. Un gran bulto sobresalía de su bóxer. Ambos estaban sumamente nerviosos en ese momento, era su primera vez y con la persona que más amaban, definitivamente no querían que nada saliera mal.

-Hinata, si tú no…

-¡Claro que quiero! ¡Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun!

-Hinata, mi Hinata…

Nuevamente comenzaban ese juego de caricias, besos y mordidas, tratando que ese nerviosismo se desapareciera. Nuevamente el shinobi tomó la iniciativa, tratando de hacer feliz a Hinata con esa decisión, ya que se había dado cuenta que ninguno contaba –en ese momento- con alguna prenda sobre su piel. La observó por un momento. Definitivamente había cambiado durante esos 2 años, ahora tenía una figura, a su comparación, mejor que la de la vieja Tsunade; era toda una diosa.

Su gran miembro viril rozaba con cada vez más ansias el sexo húmedo de la chica. Ya no lo podía soportar más, tenía que ser suya, estar dentro de ella. Con cuidado se posiciono sobre ella, estando frente a frente; se acercó a sus labios y la besó para calmar el dolor, entrando poco a poco. Cuando supo que ya no podía llegar más lejos, la vio, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, lo que hizo que se preocupará tanto, que pensó en salir de ella; pero cambió de opinión al ver esa gran sonrisa de placer dibujada en sus labios. Poco a poco comenzaron las penetraciones sincronizadas. Conforme pasaban los segundos, la velocidad y el placer aumentaban, haciendo que ambos soltaran gemidos de placer. Se sentía bien para ambos chicos que no deseaban que terminara nunca, pero ya estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. Naruto fue el primero en terminar, seguido de Hinata que había sentido como aquel líquido espeso la llenaba por dentro.

El shinobi salió despacio de ella acostándose junto a ella. Sus pechos subían y bajaban por todo el juego sexual que habían tenido. Sus cuerpos aún podían disfrutar del placer del primer orgasmo de ambos.

-Hinata, Ai shiteru.

-Yo igual Naruto-kun.

Otra vez comenzaron a besarse y explorar el cuerpo del otro; querían conocer cada milímetro cuadrado de la piel del otro. No solo conocerlo por dentro, sino también físicamente…

_**- - - A la mañana siguiente - - -**_

Todos se encontraban despiertos, excepto dos personas que no estaban en el campamento, lo cual desconcertaba a más de uno.

-Kiba, vamos a buscar Hinata-sama, no podemos permitir que le pase nada… Sakura, Lee, vayan ustedes en busca de Naruto.

-¡Hai!-dijo al mismo tiempo la pareja antes mencionada

-Shino y yo los esperaremos aquí junto con los señores feudales-exclamó una chica de descendencia china

-Está bien TenTen. ¡Vamos Kiba!

-¡Hai!

No mucho tiempo después Kiba logro percibir ambos olores.

-Neji. Ya los detecte, están cerca de un río o algo parecido.

-Entendido, ¿por dónde?

-Espera, hay otra cosa.

-¿Qué?-pronunció muy preocupado por su prima

-¡Sus olores están mezclados!

Las palabras de Kiba lo habían dejado bastante confundido, ya hasta lo estaban haciendo pensar "cosas raras". No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde había indicado Kiba.

-Veo, que no tardaron en llegar-aclamó la ojiverde

-¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí antes?

-A mi Hinata me dijo que vendría aquí para meditar un poco…

-…Y a mi Naruto me explico su plan para confesársele a Hinata…

-Si ya lo sabían… ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!-gritó Neji-¡Por si no lo recuerdan yo soy el capitán de esta misión!

-Era un secreto…-dijo al unísono la nueva pareja que se despertaba por el escándalo

Se podía ver que estaban tendidos en la tierra, cerca de ese hermoso lugar. Al sentarse, sus cuatro amigos ahí presentes se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente desnudos, cosa que hizo que casi murieran desangrados, ya que, debía admitir, que ninguno de los dos tenía mal cuerpo y estaban muy bien dotados.

-Uzumaki… ¡ESTAS MÁS QUE MUERTO!-gritó Neji al borde de la locura y tratando de no observar a su casi hermana sin sus ropas.

Como pudo, el hijo de Yondaime Hokage tomó su ropa, se vistió y salió corriendo, siendo seguido por el chico de largo cabello castaño.

-¡TE MATARÉ!

-¡ATRÁPAME! ¡HINATA, YA REGRESO!

-¡Ha-hai!-asintió la heredera con una gran sonrisa.

_**FIN**_

_**SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs**_

Arigato minna-san!!! Después de varios reviews y pensamientos, decidí hacer la versión Lemon que muchos deseaban, niños hentai!!! XD Mejor me callo porque también la quería hacer, pero como que no tenía pretexto; digo, no soy sexualmente activa, tengo 16 años y soy muy religiosa (católica). ¡Hasta doy catecismo a niños de 6 años! Díganme, ¿quién se imagina a una catequista escribiendo esto? Yo de verdad no… Jajajaja… No, pues la verdad lo hago como forma de arte, no lo hago con la intención ni de satisfacer ni satisfacerme sexualmente, comprendieron???

Solo espero haya sido de su agrado, porque como ya les dije, no estoy familiarizada con estas cosas, por lo que me puse a leer muchos FF (y que ya había leído) lemon y lima, para que no saliera tan raro y mal hecho… Este ya es mi segundo lemon, el primero fue un IchiHime (Bleach), que espero también puedan pasar a leerse, pero siento que ese si me quedo feo… xD

Dejen sus críticas y apoyos en un review, xfitas, sipi??? Sayonara!!!

_**P.D.: Pasen a leer mis otros FF's, Onegai!!!**_


End file.
